Izuku Dou: Path of a Hero -Discontinued-
by ragingmage1492
Summary: Izuku was denied his one and only dream: to become a hero. Until the day the ability to acquire his dream comes from an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Izuku Midoriya

It was an average day for 12 year old Izuku.

School was let out.

He grabs his bags out of his locker. One of the straps flung over his shoulders. He was making a casual tread back to his house until his old friend decided to stop him.

"Hey DEKU," Bakugo says, "Anyone ever tell you that you are a worthless piece of shit?"

"Um. w-well..." Izuku tried his best to respond. "Y-you tell me every day."

Bakugo placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. A slight sizzle started to emitted from it. Smoke rose from the area where his hand was placed. "You say that, but you never really listen."

A searing pain erupted in Izuku's shoulder, he flew back from the blast, slamming into the brick wall behind him. Izuku heard a violent crack as he saw the wall behind him starting to break.

Bakugo wasted no time, setting both hands behind him, he summoned a mighty blast, propelling him forward. "STUPID DEKU," Bakugo yelled as he hurdled towards Izuku. "YOU NEVER FUCKING LEARN! YOU KEEP MAKING THOSE STUPID HERO JOURNALS IN SOME SAD ATTEMPT TO BECOME ONE, DON'T YOU REALISE: YOU NEVER WILL!"

Bakugo grabbed hold of the injured Izuku, picking him up, and giving him an explosion powered slam back onto the floor. Pain reverberated through Izuku as he smashed into the cement.

Bakugo knelt over him. Performing powerful, yet unaided, punches into Izuku's face.

Blood was spilt, Teeth were knocked out.

Bleeding and bruised Izuku tried to force himself up. The pain trained him of his strength. Getting onto his knees and collapsing again, a wave of dread crashed over him. The desolation of his situation became more apparent. His fists were tightened and rage filled his very being.

"It's unfair," Izuku muttered, "It's unfairrr...". Feeling consciousness leave him, Izuku saw the world around him turning black.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was always a happy kid. He was nice to everyone he met and was generally a joy to be around. While he has quite a shining personality, the one feature which most people use to identify him is his burning desire to be a hero.

Heroes were the butter to his bread; they were the air beneath his wings, the flame in his hearth, the...

"You should give up, kid, being a hero is IMPOSSIBLE without a quirk." Dr. Tsuabasa said. The toy in Izuku's hand fell to the floor. Inko used her quirk to pick it up.

The car ride back to the house was silent, Izuku just couldn't believe what he had just heard. When they finally arrived at the house, Izuku went straight to the computer. He went to the desktop and he played a video.

A very special video: All Might's debut.

He needed to see All Might save people, it was comforting to think that there was someone out there, someone powerful, that chooses to help people. He was inspired by All Might, and wishes that he could do the same for someone else.

Tears fell from his eyes, the warm liquid crashing into his lap. His mother, Inko midoriya, found her son watching the video, the faint sound of whimpering being emitted by him. She went to him and wrapped her arms over him in an intimate embrace.

"Mommy, c-can I be a hero t-too?" Izuku asked. Inko pulled her son closer to her. "I am so sorry, Izuku, I am so sorry..."

xxxxxxxx

Izuku awoke in a strange room. A ceiling fan hanging overhead. To his left was a desk, on the desk there was a lamp and what appeared to be a bowl of Ramen. To his right sat a rather large man: big arms, muscular face, wearing a green jumpsuit and a black baseball cap which read 'Live it' in Kanji.

"Ah, so you're awake," The man on the chair started to speak. Izuku noticed that the man was quite short, only around 5'6. "You took quite a beating earlier, but don't worry, we'll ensure that it doesn't happen again.

Izuku grunted as he tried to sit himself up, clutching the side of his torso as he rests against the back of the bed. "W-who are you? and what do you mean we?"

A man, around 5'10 in height, entered the small room that they were in. He had very large arms and large legs. He had black, slicked back hair. He wore a varsity jacket and he wore baggy cargo pants.

Izuku squinted, recognizing the face slightly. "Dad?"

* * *

Inko Midoriya was a happy woman and a happy mother. Her son was healthy and doing well in school, her career was going well, and rent has been paid. _Only a little more money until we can move out, to somewhere better._

Inko walked into the bathroom. She turned on the bath and started to undress. _Finally, I have some time to myself _she thought to herself. Upon hearing her phone ring, she then realized that she hadn't seen a certain cinnamon roll since he went off to school in the morning.

"Hello?" Inko said, answering the phone.

"Hey Inko," a familiar voice responded

"Hisashi? Why, in the ever-loving fuck, are you calling me, we aren't together anymore."

"Hey, I have Izuku in case you were wondering where he was, did you know that he got beat up today."

Inko lowered her voice. "He gets beat up everyday, that's why we're going to leave Mustafu, and most importantly, why i YOUdon't get to see him anymore."

Inko placed the phone down, she had gotten too excited, she took a deep breath and brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Why do you have him anyways?"

"A posse of teenagers beat the shit out of him, so I took him to Ito's apartment. He might have to stay with us for, say, a month or so"

_God, he still hangs out with that loser_

She then thought about how Izuku hasn't seen his father in person for about 8 years, not that his father abandoned them, he was just always busy with work.

"You can have him for a little bit while he recovers, then after that, he comes back to me."

"Alright, I'll try my best." Hisashi retorted.

"DON'T play with me Hisashi!" Inko said, hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone to the side of the tub, she slid back into it. _Kami Almighty_.

xxxxxxx

Hisashi placed the phone back on the hook.

"So, uh, kiddo, looks like we have you for another 3 or so hours.

Eating out of the microwaved ramen, Izuku wasted no time.

"What do you want with mean!? How did I get here? Aren't you supposed to be in America? Who is the guy in the janitor outfit? WHERE AM I!?"

"Hold on," Hisashi said "This fine gentlemen over here saved your life."

"I go by Ito." The man in the jumpsuit quickly adds.

"Okay... but where am I, and why are you here?"

"Funny question. I have recently been, um, released from my employment responsibilities, and as such I have been relocated to japan!" Hisashi replied quite quickly, although the enthusiasm with which he replied started to worry Izuku.

"So you are out of a Job?" Izuku asked.

"Yes"

"Then where are we?"

"My apartment." Ito interjected.

The kid, the midget, and the deadbeat all stood in silence for around five minutes.

"Fuck, I gotta find a job. Ito, teach him the breathing thingy." Hisashi said, looking at his phone. "Izuku, I need you to stay with us, you have to learn how to defend yourself."

Ito looked over to Izuku, who seemed to be in a confused stupor. He raised a finger up, as if to retort, but he put the finger back down

As Hiashi left the room, Izuku took a look at Ito.

"Hey Ito." Izuku asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I, as a quirkless kid, can be a hero."

Ito placed his hand on his chin. "As you are now, absolutely not. But don't underestimate the human body. Given time, training, experience, you become a hero."

Ito stood up, unbuttoning the top half of his jumpsuit. As if he teleported, he jumped out of it, a blur to Izuku's eye. When he landed he was wearing boxing shorts and a tight fitting tank top, revealing his overdeveloped delts and pecs. He walked over to the minifridge in the room and pulled out a beer. He threw it into the air.

Ito jumped, making a clear, controlled arch, spinning midair like a cannonball. Before the bottle started to fall, Ito performed a powerful kick. It was a straight kick which cleanly bisected the bottle. The bottle carried no forward momentum as Ito landed to the ground. Grabbing the two halves of the bottle, he presented them to Izuku.

"Holy heck, what is your quirk?" Izuku asked

The response that Izuku got back was quite surprising. "I can change the color of my hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to Breath

In.

Out.

Izuku sat in a criss-cross, inhaling and Exhaling, a cast covering his left arm and a brace wrapping around his torso. Two hours have passed since his dad left the apartment. In the meantime, Ito had attempted to teach him a form of breath called 'Full Focus'. In theory, you push your lungs to their carrying capacity with every breath. Though Izuku didn't see the point in this.

"Why are we doing this again?" Izuku asked while exhaling.

"Full focus breathing both increases focus and strength, it increases blood flow, speed, thinking and reaction speed, rate of hypertrophy, and control over your body," Ito responds. "If you want to be a hero, you got to learn it."

Izuku gave it another attempt, inhaling deeply, bringing his chest up, and exhaling.

"I feel nothing, this is literally just breathing." Izuku said.

"Izuku," Ito said, "When you use full focus breathing, you have to really feel it. You are treating it too trivially."

Hisashi suddenly walked through the door of the apartment. "Hey, Ito, did you teach him the breathing thing?"

Ito looked at Hisashi with the visage of annoyance. "It's quite difficult to teach Full focus breathing in the space of two hours, MIdoriya."

Hisashi started stroking his stubble in contemplation. "This is no good." Hisashi said. Hisashi started to walk towards Izuku, he knelt down and he started poking at Izuku's cast. "How about some motivation, If you learn how to properly use Full focus breathing, you will be out of these casts in around a week."

"What?" Izuku asked, "It can do that?"

"Sure," Hisashi says, "Guess you will never know unless you master it."

Izuku tried again, but as he was inhaling, he was interrupted.

"Now I see the issue," Hisashi said. " You are breathing from your chest, you are _supposed_ to be breathing from the stomach..."

"Diaphragm," Ito interrupts

"Diaphragm," Hisashi continues, "Once you get accustomed to breathing like that, we can start training seriously."

Izuku thought about it for a bit. "Training? What about school?"

"I'm gonna put you into a new school, I don't like the way you get beat up. Besides, you will be taking a sabbatical from school while you recover." Hisashi replied.

Hearing this, Izuku realized the broken condition that he is in, and that someone he used to consider to be his friend had put him here.

Taking a deep breath, extending his stomach, and exhaling; Izuku tried to enter the state of Full focus.

One breath after another.

Everything started to slow down. Colours became more vibrant, sounds became louder and more crisp, he could feel the way the clothes brushed against his skin, the itch of the cast on his arm.

Hisashi took a look at his son: he looked like he was tweaked out. After watching Izuku stare at his hand for around five minutes, he shot a look at Ito, who nodded. Looking back at Izuku, a wide smile plastered across his face.

"You're Ready."

* * *

Izuku sat up in his bed, staring at the cast that covered his arm. "So you said that full focus breathing can heal my arm?" Izuku asked

"Technically, it would be mended faster, not healed." Ito said. "But you are nowhere near that level. The first thing you need to learn is how not to get overloaded with the amount of sensory input it gives you."

Hisashi was staring at his phone, looking up, he excused himself and went into another room.

Ito cleared his throat. "Do you have anything that keeps you calm? A mantra or a gimmick that you can use to keep from being overloaded?"

Izuku thought about this for a while before giving an answer. "I tend to count all of the lucas numbers, I find them relaxing."

Ito. thinking for a bit, his hands on his chin, pondered on this new information. "Try entering Full Focus, and trying listing out those numbers in your head."

Izuku did as instructed. As he started performing full focus breathing, the world began to slow _2, 1, 3, 4, 7, 11..._ The world began too slow, his senses were heightened, yet it was no longer like he was on some sort of drug. He felt the way that his blood pulsed through his veins and the seismic contractions of his arteries. However, this was not as attention consuming as before.

He looked over to Ito, a slight smirk was on his face. "Goood tthis is going better than expected." Ito said, at first, his words came out slowly, but then they seemed to return to normal speed. "Surprised that I am not speaking really slowly? You can kind of control your perception of time, you can slow it, but you can only speed it up back to normal."

Izuku looked mildly impressed with himself. "Now about this cast.

* * *

Hisashi was on the phone with his new employer. His excitement was barely containable. "So what you are saying is that I get to manage a bunch of carnies..."

"Mostly wrestlers," the man on the other end of the line said. "But yes, we do have other types of performers."

Hisashi grinned with excitement as he brought the phone closer to his ear. "I feel as though we are going to make _**EXCELLENT **_business partners!"

"Good," the man replied, "I want you here by eight a.m tomorrow."

_This is going to be good._ Hisashi thought to himself.

* * *

"...so remember, just keep the site of the broken bone well circulated." Ito said, "It should be mostly healed next week."

Izuku looked at his arm with fascination, "So what you are saying is that I not only need to be in full focus all the time, but that I also need to control the contraction of my arteries?" Izuku asked

"Yes." Ito replied

Thinking, Izuku came up with a plan. " I got it, so when I am in full focus, I can feel where the arteries are, so that should not be an issue, but instead of counting the Lucas numbers, I should count in hexadecimal instead, since it is in base 16, I can count to higher numbers with smaller ways of expressing them. This will allow me to stay within Full focus until I make it a habit. Thanks Ito!"

Ito was a bit baffled._ I didn't say anything, darn this kid is quick_ A slight smirk came across Ito's face, _You're gonna go far, kid._


	3. Chapter 3: Routines Part 1

Hisashi took a look at his son as he lied in his bed. "My, how you have grown." Hisashi says. A small tear formed in his eye. His baby has been through so much pain, so much turmoil. You will get stronger, Izuku, I **promise**. Hisaashi put on his jacket and left the apartment.

The commute to his new job was rather short. it was only a fifteen minute walk. When Hisashi reached his destination. He stood in front of a small studio with the letters "FAW' printed overhead. A small grin formed on his face as he entered the building. Inside, he saw a lot of big, burly men. Some were lifting weights, some were wrestling on blue mats. A muscular man in a suit approached Hisashi. He had black hair cut very low. He had a strong chin and a large chest. "Heh. so you must be the boss." Hisashi said. The man in front of him took off the jacket to his suit. "They call me Tatsumi." the man, Tatsumi, said as he undid his tie. Once his tie was off, he started to take off his shirt.

"Thanks for the job, Tatsumi," Hisashi said, a slight smirk still visible on his face.

"Don't worry about it, you have quite the impressive resume." Tatsumi replied, dropping his shirt onto the ground. "Are you ready for the *assessment*?"

Izuku Dou Chapter 3: Routines pt 1

Tatsumi dashed towards Hisashi, his speed blinding to the untrained eye. As he approached, Hisashi threw a jab towards his face. Tatsumi slipped around it and grabbed onto Hisashi's waist. Hisashi coiled his arm around Tatsumi's torso, like a snake around its prey. As Hisashi squeezed, an inhumane amount of pressure was being forced upon Tatsumi's ribs.

Tatsumi leaned back, picking Hisashi up. He whipped his torso downwards, slamming his opponent into the ground. Luckily, the floor was matted so no damage came to it. Hisashi, however, was not as fortunate.

"Argh!" Hisashi called out as he made contact onto the floor. Saliva spilled out of his mouth. He's bringing the fight to the ground He thought. Tatsumi, with haste, jumped on top of Hisashi, landing a few blows onto the downed man. He started to slither into a rear naked choke. As his transition was almost complete, Hisashi's elbow met Tatsumi's nose. A small spray of blood came out of Tatsumi's nose as Hisashi pressed his advantage.

Hisashi flipped over, getting onto his feet. He took a crouched, orthodox stance. A small stream of fire poured out of his nose. Tatsumi proceeded to stand up, blowing the blood out of his nose. "Impressive, not a lot of people can leave the ground when I put them on it." Tatsumi said. Hisashi's breath started to steady as smoke left his mouth. "I can do this all day!" Hisashi exclaimed.

"No need," Tatsumi said, "I'll make you the trainer of the wrestlers, you seem to know what you are doing."

Hisashi started to drop his stance. "Alright then," he said, wiping the saliva from his mouth, "Lets do this!"

XXXXXX ~One Day Later~ XXXXXX  
Izuku sat on his blood, concentrating on keeping the blood flow in his arm and torso high. Gosh, I'm bored Izuku thought. Suddenly, he heard his dad bust through the door. "Hey, Izuku, good news!" Hisashi said. Izuku got up and waddled to the front door. Hisashi then proceeded to throw a bag filled with clothing at him.

"Ow," Izuku said, "What's in the bag?"

"A school uniform!" Hisashi exclaimed. "You need to go to school, you know. How's the arm doing?"

Izuku started moving his fingers while it was in the cast. "Better." He states simply.

"You should try the uniform on, just to see if it fits or not. You can get to school by tomorrow if it fits." Hisashi said.

Izuku went into his room and started to change into his new uniform, taking care not to injure himself. The black color reminded him of Aldera, and it reminded him of Katsuki. He felt his uninjured hand more into a fist. Oh Lord, I am getting too excited Izuku thought. He started counting in his head until he started to calm down. This will be fine.

A day had passed, and it was now time for Izuku's first day at school.

He decided to walk to school himself, both his dad and Ito were at work. He could handle it, he was in a new prefecture after all. Finally, Izuku was presented the chance to reinvent himself, to show the world the version of himself that he wanted to. As he approached the school, he felt downpour of both excitement and anxiety wash over him as he made it to the front door of the school. Here goes nothing...  
He opens up the door, the school was vibrantly animated with the talk of students as they went to class. Izuku felt time begin to slow. I need some time to think He thought as he began to slow his breath. Full focus breathing sure is nifty. As he was walking through the colonnade of the school, it became increasingly apparent that he had no idea where he was going.

"Eeeexxxcuuuse Meeeee, " A voice behind Izuku said. As time began to resume to its normal speed, Izuku looked behind him. "You look a bit lost."  
The voice belonged to a blonde teen with a black lightning bolt going through his hair. Izuku quickly cleared his voice "Umm... well y-you see I need to get to the homeroom class of set 1" Izuku wheezed out."

A bit jumpy the boy thought as he looked at Izuku, "Well, I happen to be in the same set, so I can help you get there." A smile formed across the boy's face. He placed out his hand, inviting a handshake. "My name is Denki Kaminari" he said. Izuku took his hand, "My name is Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"So everybody, we have a new student joining us today. Please give a warm welcome to Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku was never good at talking to a lot of people, not like this anyways. What if I try talking while in Full focus? Izuku thought. Then it hit him.

His breathing was controlled and measured, he relaxed as much as his current predicament allowed for, arm resting carefully on his torso. "I am Izuku Midoriya, I was born in Musutafu and I like heroes." Izuku quickly took his seat. As he sat down, he noticed a boy with purple hair, with large, dark bags underneath his eyes. Gosh, does he ever sleep? Izuku thought as he looked at him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The school was nice, and it had a lot of nic e people. As Izuku was to his house. he noticed the same purple haired kid from earlier. This time, however, he was being cornered by three other boys. Izuku rushed over to evaluate the scene.

The purple haired boy was pushed onto the ground. One of the boys started kicking him, one of them used his quirk to make a strange ball of liquid, and one started giving a monologue

The look of worry was plastered on Izuku's face. "Stop!" Izuku yelled. As he was running, he caught the attention of the boy controlling the orb. "Hey kid, I recommend that you go the other way." He said, we don't want you getting hurt or anything. Izuku started to clench both of his fists. The plaster of his cast started to crack under the strength of his grip. Time began to slow as Izuku rushed towards the group of boths. In slow motion, you boy with the orb started to speak; "You made the wrong choice!"

The boy shot the orb at Izuku, but Izuku maneuvered around it. He delivered a sloppy right hook towards the orb boy, breaking his cast off of the impact. Izuku then proceeded to give a quick backhand to the kid kicking the purple haired boy. Full focus breath amplified its power as he knocked him away. Izuku then turned his attention towards the final boy, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Izuku said.

The boy noticed the body language of the green haired kid in front of him. Despite knocking down two of his partners, his knees were shaking. Although his breathing is controlled with nigh inhuman discipline, his face seemed to betray his intentions;the visage of fear could be easily read. "Alright, schizo..." the boy said, "I'll leave him alone." With that, he got up and left.

Izuku went over to the boy on the ground, helping him up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." the purple haired boy said. "This happens a lot, they consider my quirk to be villainous."

"Well that's dumb, how can a quirk be villainous?" Izuku asked, wincing from the pain he feels in his arm.

"The thing is," The purple haired boy continued, "I can brainwash people if I get them to respond to what I say."

"Wow, that is quite a good quirk, you can use it to end fights before they even start! You could make a great underground!" Izuku said.

"Thank you, no one has ever believed in me before, not even my parents," The purple haired boy said. "What is your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said.

"Mine is Shinsou, Hitoshi Shinsou." Shinso said, nodding at Izuku.

* * *

It was a quiet day at Ito's flat, Ito just got back from work. He went to the fridge to grab a beer when suddenly, a familiar little kid burst through the door.

"Guess what?" Izuku said, holding up a bruised arm. "I am out of the cast."

A look of mild satisfaction came upon Ito's face. "Now we can get started with the real work."


	4. Chapter 4: Routines Part 2

Ito examined Izuku's arm with a careful eye. Running his hands gently over it, inspecting it for imperfections. "The bone seemed to mend itself, but the area surrounding it is a bit tender." He said.

Izuku took a look at his arm, "It only took 4 days for the bone to heal?" Izuku asked, "That was quick."

Ito took a look at Izuku, a slight nod coming out of him. "We must begin your physical training immediately." He said. This perked Izuku's attention, _Physical Training_? izuku thought. Ito suddenly got up and took off his jumpsuit, revealing a tight t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "Let's go to the park"

**Izuku Dou Chapter 4: Routines Pt 2**

They walked towards an abandoned gym. It had a series of metal bars at different elevations. An old sandbag that hung from a chain, a rusty power rack with age worn metal plates, and a long running track that surrounded it. As the two men walked forward, Ito began to clear his throat.

"You're going to need to be conditioned. You need to be bigger, stronger, you'll need to be a better fighter. One of these will take experience. the rest? WE CAN START NOW."

Izuku did push-ups, pull ups, and dips. He benched, dead-lifted, and barbell squatted. He ended the session with 4 laps around the park. By the end of it Izuku was ready to pass out. Izuku forced himself to use Full force breath, as he stood. ito came up behind him. "You must learn to use full focus breath unconsciously," he said, "Run another 10 laps."

* * *

The run was painful. The first lap made him want to collapse. His thighs burned as his body got heavier, but he forced himself forward. His lungs wanted to burst, his throat began to dry as he continued running. Despite the pain, however, Izuku found it interesting how he could keep going.

The Second lap was easier, the pain didn't dull, but his stamina stayed the same. The Third lap nearly killed him, yet he still had the stamina to move. Another 6 laps had passed, Izuku's speed stayed consistent throughout all of them. As the laps drew to a close, Izuku started to slow into a jog. damp regions rested under his arms as he jogged over to Ito. "Let's go home." Izuku said.

When Izuku got home, Ito turned on the bath and grabbed a bag of Ice. He poured out all of the ice into the bath. "Izuku, in order to recover faster, you gotta take ice baths. These, combined with Full focus breathing, will have you healing in hours instead of weeks." Ito said. A grim frown formed on Izuku's face as Ito left the bathroom. Izuku locked the door and started to undress. He slowly eased himself into the Ice bath. The biting cold forcing Izuku to tense. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Izuku was at school, he was sitting at a table alone. He was quietly eating when a green haired girl approached him. She was slightly shorter than him and she had an athletic build. "Hey," She said, "You look a bit lonely."

"You can say that..." Izuku said. The girl decided to set her tray next to him. "My name is Setsuna." The girl said as she sat down.

"Izuku." The boy replied.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new or something?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, I moved here a few days ago."

Setsuna and Izuku talked for a while, it was basic small talk. The bell rang and the two got packed. "Well, I hope I see you around , Izuku!" Setsuna says.

"Likewise." Izuku said.

* * *

Training after school did a number on his body, his muscles ached from the exertion, yet after the running, Izuku still found himself standing.

"This is why you must make Full focus breathing constant," Ito said, "Notice how you are not tired even though your body has been wrecked. This stamina is one of the better benefits of the breathing style."

Izuku began to stretch, the sound of clicking bones and groans filled the air. Soon enough, the two of them were walking towards a building with the letters FAW written on them.

"You need some combat experience," Ito said, "And this is just the place."

The two of them burst through the door, the stench of sweat hung in the air, its miasma permeated their nostrils as they started to walk through the doorway. There were a host of large men doing various activities. There was one person there that caught Izuku's eye.

She was a small girl, she had her hair in a bob cut and wore a pink lifter's singlet. She stood in front of a barbell loaded with three 20 kilo plates on each side. She squatted down and grabbed hold of the barbell, pulling it up.

She pulled it with ease.

Izuku kept looking at her as he and Ito walked further into the gym. She noticed his gaze, returning a small smile.

Izuku ran into Ito, falling to his feet. "We're here." Ito said. A young boy, around Izuku's age, came out. He had grey hair, and a sort of weird substance that surrounded his eyes. Behind him, Izuku's dad.

"Dad?" Izuku asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Hisashi responded.

"Right..."

"Me and my pal, uh, Tetsutetsu, will be running a sort of diagnostic on your fighting ability." Hisashi said.

The two boys stepped onto a blue mat. They both put their fists up, knowing what to do. Before the fight started, Hisashi got between them.

"I want a clean, good fight. No biting, no blow below the belt. Everything else is fair game. BEGIN!"

The two boys circled each other. Tetsutetsu had a high guard, his legs moving frantically with quick footwork. Izuku kept his guard low, keeping his breaths controlled. Tetus lept towards him, shooting a couple of jabs. Izuku's guard was shoddy so every shot landed. The blows mashed his nose in. As a spray of blood came from it,Tetsu shot out a high kick. Izuku watched in horror as he saw the kick approach him in slow motion. _Move!_ Izuku thought, but it was no use. The Kick knocked him out instantly

"Huh," Tetsu said, "I didn't even need to use my quirk."

_Hmmm_ Hisashi thought, He is going to need to do a lot of work.

* * *

Izuku woke up in an Ice bath, the cold jolted him into lucidity as he frantically examined his surroundings. He saw his dad sitting next to him, on the toilet with the lid down. "Hey, kiddo," he said, "I see you've gotten out of your cast..."

"Yeah, I got into a fight..." Izuku said, "B-but I won."

"1:1 win loss ratio, not bad." Hisashi said, he got up, walking out of the bathroom. Before he left, he tossed Izuku a towel. "You might want to rest more, you've got a long journey ahead of you."

_Oh Great_ Izuku thought.


End file.
